The Endless Path
by DarkMoon's Storm
Summary: Darkkit and her brother, Ravenkit were best buds, until one day Ravenkit decided to go, Darkkit wasn't sure about his decision but she let him go, she had told the leader Foxstar what had happened between her and her brother, When Darkkit becomes an apprentice she meets Redpaw, she hasn't told any cat Ravenkits story except Foxstar and Redpaw. Will she Find Ravenkit again? Find Out
1. Prologue

"All clear Foxstar, the borders are as quiet as the rustling breeze" the deputy, Stormcloud said, "And as dark as the night!" Whispertail added.

Foxstar padded outside of the Gorse Rock, the Gorse Rock is where the cats made meetings and ceremonies, "Thank you, you may now eat, there's plenty!"Foxstar replied,as he slowly walked down into the clearing, he dipped his paws into the stream water.

His gaze was fixed on the two clan cats, he tilted his head " Did Redtail, and Darkmoon come back from the hunting patrol yet?" Foxstar asked,

" well they're trying to find as much prey this clan can hold for today, they also stopped to share tongues again" Stormcloud murmured.

"Okay, well they should be back soon" The great leader replied. " I should go check on them if it's okay Foxstar?" Whispertail, asked

"Sure, make sure they don't spend most of their time sharing tongues" he shouted after Whispertail. She traveled across the grassy clearing around the gorse rock, where the Hunting grounds are. She stopped in shock to see them actually hunting this time.

" What brings you to the grounds Whispertail? Did Foxstar send you?" Redtail shouted to the other side of the clearing, " Well Foxstar sent me to see if you two were actually hunting" Whispertail exclaimed. " Oh sorry, were just about done right now this is all we could find" Darkmoon shouted, As the two cats swiftly ran up to catch up to Whispertail.

The two cats dropped the prey onto the fresh-kill pile, piling it up. Redtail and Darkmoon both padded off to the warriors den, Foxstar was on top of the Gorse Rock grooming his fur. It was getting colder as leaf-bear got closer, prey was becoming scarce, and greencough was coming.

The nursery still filled, was soon going to empty. Most kits were almost ready to become apprentices, Like Tinykit, Blackkit, and Greykit are nearly six moons old! Yellowpelt padded across the clearing, " Foxstar, wasn't there a warrior ceremony today?" she asked. Two of the apprentices, Whitepaw and Firepaw were becoming warriors

"Great starclan! Thank you for reminding me Yellowpelt! I have just forgotten" Foxstar squealed.

The yellow pelted warrior nodded and slowly walked away, " You're welcome Foxstar!" he replied as he walked away. This gave Foxstar time to think, i should hold the ceremony now. He thought to himself, he agreed to his thoughts and padded to the Gorse Rock, he stiffened his haunches and leaped onto the large rock, aware of the spiky gorse vines, then scrambling his way to the Dead tree where he spoke.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather underneath the Gorse Rock!"

the leader shouted, with a voice that spread all across Windclan. A few fox-lengths away cats swarmed the clearing. The two excited apprentices ran vigorously to the front of the crowd, they scrambled themselves up off the ground and sat down.

" We are here to present one of the most important ceremonies in a clan, A warrior ceremony will be attended today for Whitepaw and Firepaw"

Foxstar fixed his gaze onto the two apprentices as he spoke, also keeping an eye on his great clan below.

Foxstar raised his head to look at the white fluffy clouds,

"Starclan and i have decided, Whitepaw you will now be known as Whiteshard, And Firepaw, you will now be known as Firemoon!"

he raised to stand as the Windclan cats chanted, " Whiteshard and Firemoon!" The two new warriors rose to their paws as they looked around,

" Congratulations, Whiteshard and Firemoon!" Whispertail said softly as she padded up to the young warriors, she gave them a warm lick as they squirmed out from her grip in excitement.

They ran past Stormcloud, they skidded in a halt as they ran past him

"You two can start by going on a border patrol with me" Stormcloud mewed.

"Okay!" The two cats squealed, they both padded over to the deputy and started walking to the borders, along the east side Whiteshard pointed out four Snowclan warriors, "Are they also on a border patrol?" Firemoon asked nervously.


	2. Chapter 1

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, Meet underneath the Gorse Rock!" The leader once again clawed his way to the Dead Tree.

Tinykit, Blackkit and Graykit were becoming apprentices today, it was still snowing but the kits didn't mind. "Is it our day Foxstar?" Graykit shouted down from below. His mew, nothing more than a whisper, Foxstar replied:

"Of course Greykit! You three will become great apprentices!"

he padded a few tail-lengths down the rock still avoiding the vines. "Are you excited?" he mewed happily, the young kit swaying his fluffy grey tail seemed to stand out in the snow.

"Well…" he began, "Why wouldn't i be?"

the leader pricked his ears to hear the rest of his clanmates padding closer.

He heard quiet mumbles throughout

the crowd below, as the cold icy winds blew.

"It is time, that four moons later these three kits will become apprentices!" the wind brushed his pelt, bristling as he spoke.

"Tinykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will now be known as Tinypaw, Blackkit you will now be known as Blackpaw. And lastly, Graykit you will now be known as, Graypaw." He touched noses with the three new apprentices and sat back down.

"I will now announce the mentors for the apprentices" he meowed,

"Minnowtail" he shouted, "You haven't had any apprentices yet, but you are an exceptional warrior to Windclan and i expect you to pass that on to Tinypaw"

Minnowtail purred and padded over to Tinypaw, She touched noses with him.

"Hollowshade" he called, "You were amazing in training Badgerfoot, and i'd like you to pass that on to Blackpaw" She nodded and padded over to touch noses with the apprentice. She happily sat down beside the jet black tom.

"And lastly, Cloudfeather, you will be mentoring Graypaw, i expect you to pass on your wonderful hunting and fighting skills"

he sighed in relief as he leaped down from the rock, breaking free from the frozen air above.

The two happy apprentices each chose something from the Fresh-kill pile, as they met up with Darkpaw and Redpaw.

"Welcome to the apprentices den you three!" Redpaw squealed. "Woah! It's huge!" Tinypaw mewed, "Not that big…" Darkpaw muttered. "Well, it's bigger than the nursery!" Blackpaw added,

"Well… True, but still it's not that big, once you get older you'll think it gets smaller" Redpaw butted in.

"We are almost old enough to become warriors, and you guys will have to stay here with Racconpaw, Bluepaw, and Silverpaw" Darkpaw looked up at the flakes of snow falling, she sighed "If only Ravenkit hadn't left.."

She padded over to the clearing and forced herself to lay down, she slumped her way down and thought, What ever happened to Ravenkit? who knew? But Darkpaw knew only Starclan knew what could have happened to him, she knew that Starclan would always be watching her brother even though she still worries about him.

while the cats were asleep, just after Foxstar had settled into his nest rouges invaded the camp.

As fast as the frosted breeze they ran, two cats padded quietly up to the fresh-kill pile, collecting some in their mouths with al cats asleep no one heard, except for one cat. "Stop right there rouges!" Redpaw padded down the hill,

his paws shivering fom the cold dirt. "Drop the fresh-kill! Now!" his voice loud enough to awake the other apprentices, "Shh, don't wake the others!" Kindle grumbled at Redpaw angrily.

Redpaw kept on shuffling closer to the cats, keeping a straight face trying not to burst "I wont!" he wrinkled his nose and twitched his ear. Kneedpaw peered out of the den stretching out but stopped in shock to see Redpaw encountering rouges, "What are you doing Redpaw?" she whispered to him she tried not to wake the warriors as she past they're den.

Soon all of the apprentices woke up, sneaking out to look, "Thats my tail Shrewpaw!" Tawnypaw squealed in almost silence.

The apprentices continued to argue but somehow quietly, Redpaw got close enough that the rouges were only one fox-length away. He signaled with his tail to the arguing apprentices to wake the warriors, quickly and quietly they padded to the warriors den. It only felt like heartbeats after the warriors had sped out of they're cozy dreams to crazy apprentices sqeaking in their ears.

Kindle, which seemed to be the cat that was more In-charge padded up to the apprentices unleashing his claws, not knowing how much training all those apprentices had. With no warning Redpaw hopped up onto Kindle's back,

biting his scruff, "Get off of me you stupid kitten!" Kindle brushed him off.


End file.
